Sky and Z Vignettes
by Dean's Leather Jacket
Summary: This is in response to the Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Themes. Sky and Z moments...
1. Friends

Friends

By SarmatianKnight13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers!

Pairing: Sky/Z

This is in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time Period: Between _Beginnings Part One_ and _Two_ and _Confronted_

_Z's POV_

That… man was such a jerk! He totally, totally needs to get a reality check! How could he have made it this far with the way he has acted and treated people? How can he live with himself? He makes me so angry!

I was cut out of my fuming session by slamming head first into the very person I did not need to see at the moment.

"Watch where you're going." Sky snapped.

"Excuse me!" I snapped back.

We continued walking in the opposite direction, but an idea seized me. I can't go on like this! If we're supposed to be a team I won't take the crap from Sky that he doles out.

"Sky!" I shouted, spinning around and jogging to catch up with him.

"What is it, _Cadet_ Delgado?" He asked.

"First of all, my name is Z." I began, but all I got from him was an eye roll which further fueled my fury. "And second of all, what is your problem?"

"_My_ problem?" He asked, as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Yes, _your_ problem."

Sky sucked in a breath clearly trying to tone down his anger.

"You want to know what my problem is?" He asked.

"Duh."

"It's you and Jack. It isn't right that you were stuck with B-Squad after the years of training we've had. And to add insult to injury, you're criminals!"

"You might remember something the big blue dog said Sky. We still kicked your butts even though you out numbered us. I also didn't realize that "acquiring" food and clothes for needy people were criminal acts." I answered, smugly.

"Whatever." Sky replied before starting to walk off. I softened up a bit. _Ok, change your tactic Z._

"Wait, Sky." I called again, grabbing onto his arm, and pulling him back to face me. "Look, I know that we come from two different worlds, but we're a team now, and I think that we should at least try and be civil to one another."

Sky stood in thought for a moment, an argument clearly raging in his mind. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Alright. I agree with you. We are a team now as much as I dislike it. We have to work together, and it's better to act civil to each other than hateful."

I grinned, and held out my hand.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends." He replied, taking the hand that I had offered him and shook it briefly.

He may have said "friends", but I could tell that it would be awhile for us to create a bond of trust. I just hope that it would eventually happen.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if Sky and Z seem a little out of character. I tried to capture them as best as I could. I hope you enjoyed this first part.


	2. Patience

Patience

By: SarmatianKnight13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Power Rangers

Pairing: Sky/Z

This is in response to the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes.

Time Period: A few days after the first vignette: "Friends." Between Confronted and Walls.

_Z's POV_

I was sitting in the common room doing absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Jack was off probably reading a comic book, Syd was fixing her nails in our room, Bridge was in his own room reading his latest magazine about mechanics, and Sky was… well I actually didn't know what Sky was doing. I knew what I was doing though… that's right… absolutely nothing.

There hadn't been a major Troobian attack in a couple of days, so we didn't really have anything to do except our regular shifts.

I had to admit though, Sky had gotten better at being nice to me. We weren't exactly real friends yet, but I believe we are on the right track. Sky and Jack on the other hand… no dice. Sky had been distant lately, skipping out on team trainings to train by himself. You would have to have the patience of a saint to be able to tolerate that guy.

"Hey Z." Syd greeted as the doors whished closed behind the pink ranger.

"Hey Syd." I replied half-heartedly.

"Why so glum? We haven't had to fight any Troobians lately. We should be happy and we should go to the mall and shop!" The blonde exclaimed bouncing around.

"You know we can't leave when we're on duty Sydney." Sky said appearing out of nowhere.

Syd jumped. "Holy cow, Sky! Where did you come from?"

"I came through these doors that automatically open when you stand in front of them." Sky answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sat down on a couch and picked up the SPD Handbook and started reading.

Syd just shook her head at him and turned back to me.

"So Z. If we aren't busy later when we get off duty will you go shopping with me?"

"I suppose I will." I answered internally grimacing at the thought of the mall.

"That's great! Well, I'll see you later I have to go fix my hair." And with that the pink ranger gracefully swept out of the room.

I chanced a glance at Sky and noticed that he was intently reading the Handbook.

"How can you read that thing over and over again? You know everything by heart." I asked getting up and sitting next to Sky in an attempt to be friendly.

"I just like reading it." Sky said, a little strained. It was obvious he was annoyed. "Now if you please, I would like to continue."

"You know what… fine. Just continue reading your handbook." I replied holding my hands up in surrender, and in frustration.

I stood to make my way out of the common room. When I reached the automatic doors I turned to look at Sky. He was still engrossed in his book as if nothing had bothered him but a mere fly. Like I said, you really have to have the patience of a saint to deal with him. Will we ever turn out to be friends?


End file.
